Hidenka and Her Boys
by ChibiKitty95
Summary: Hidenka is a new Soul Reaper in the Soul Society and she is having some boy trouble. At first she thinks that everything will go well, but sometimes plans can take a drastic turn.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Uncle Kisuke,_

_The Soul Reaper academy is very fun. When I graduate I hope I am place in Squad 13 with Miss Kuchiki. Thank you so much for enrolling me. I have the best grades in my kido class, but I still need some work on my combat skills. Do you know anyone here who would be a good tutor/sparring partner? Well, I'm going to go practice. I love you and tell Jinta, Ururu, Tessai, and Yoruichi I said hello. I miss you all_

_Sincerely, Hidenka._

I lay back against the trunk of a cherry blossom tree as I watched my Hell Butterfly flutter off to deliver my message to my message to my loving uncle. I then stood up, unsheathed my zonpakuto, and started to practice all the moves that I learned. I also worked on my flash step. I was jumping all around and inside the trees and striking them. With one mighty swing after another, I was afraid I might chop one down one of them. I then got ready to perform a special move I had been working on for about a month, but I always mess up on some parts. I think I can do it right this time.

I closed my eyes and focused on harnessing my energy. I jumped on one side of a tree and bounced off to another one on the opposite side. I leaped into the air, with my eyes still closed. I did a graceful mid-air back flip and firmly gripped my zonpakuto.

"Split and scream. Futago Ryuu*!" my zonpakuto then split into two swords. The one in my left hand turned into an ice blade and the other in my right hand was consumed in flames. I then dived to the ground with Futago Ryuu extended outward in front of me, aiming for a big tree. I was just about to hit my target until I heard a loud metallic clank. I planted my feet firmly on the ground and opened my eyes. I saw Ikkaku Madarame, 3rd seat of squad 11, had blocked the most powerful attack I had. Futago Ryuu's blades went back to normal and went back into being one sword.

"You know; if you're going to do this, then go to the training grounds. You could really hurt someone here." I put my zonpakuto away and bowed.

"I am very sorry, sir." I was so nervous. I had never had an upper Soul Reaper approach me since I started attending the academy.

"Hey, you don't have to be so formal with me." He said as I stood straight up. "And you don't need to be so scared here. Well, unless you meet Kenpachi. He can be a bit of a hard ass." I didn't know what to do or what to say.

"Your Urahara's niece, right?" Ikkaku asked.

"Uh, yes. My name is Hidenka." I replied sheepishly.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ikka-"

"I know who you are." I interrupted. "You're Ikkaku Madarame. The 3rd seat in squad 11 of the 13 court guard squads. You are also the second fiercest fighter in the Soul Society. It's an honor to meet you." A small smile appeared on his face.

"You've done your homework." I blushed a little bit. "I have to go now. Next time, use the training grounds ok?"

"Yes, I will." I replied and Ikkaku left. He is a lot friendlier then I imagined him to be. I then left to go study.

I stayed up almost all night. I was done with my studies but I couldn't sleep. All I did was lay on top of the roof of one of the Soul Reaper's rooms and stared up at the moon while I was deep in thought.

_"Will I see Ikkaku tomorrow?" _I thought. _"Should I ask him to be my tutor?" _I closed my eyes while still thinking about him. I felt so relaxed with the cool breeze hitting my body that I quickly fell asleep.

*Futago Ryuu=Twin Dragon.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning in a different place then I was before. I sat up and looked all around. I was in someone's room, but I didn't know whose it was. I then noticed something draped over my shoulders. I took it off and saw it was a Soul Reaper's robe, but whose was it?

"Oh good, your awake." I jumped and saw Ikkaku standing in front of me. I only looked for a second then I turned away, blushing. Ikkaku was only wearing pants and nothing else. I was a little intimidated by his battle hardened body. I handed him his robe.

"Oh, thanks." He said as he grabbed his robe from my hands and put it on.

"Um, Ikkaku?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Well, when I came back here, from my patrol shift, I saw you sleeping on the roof and I didn't want the chance of you catching a cold, or rolling off." He explained. "And I didn't know where you were staying."

"Well, were did you sleep?" I asked.

"I just slept on the floor."

"Oh." I said quietly. "Well, thank you for letting me sleep here, but I have to go to class now." I grabbed Futago Ryuu and headed for the door. Just then, Ikkaku grabbed my wrist.

"No you're not." He said. "You have the day off today."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Yesterday, when I saw you practicing in the cherry blossom field, your stances and strikes were way off. You will never defeat a Hollow like that." He walked over to me and handed me a wooden sword. "So, I have decided to help you out." He added.

"Thank you very much, Madarame." I replied and I followed him to the training grounds. Looks like I didn't have to ask him after all.

"Now, come at me Hidenka." Ikkaku said as he was placed in a defensive stance. "Don't hold back. Give me your all." I gripped my sword firmly and charged at Ikkaku. Hitting him right and left, but he kept blocking every attack. I wasn't used to fighting without using my zonpakuto. Ikkaku then came at me, and hit me so hard; I was sent flying about 30 feet away. I lay on my back trying to catch my breath, then almost out of nowhere, Ikkaku stood over me with his sword aimed at my neck.

"That's one of your problems right there." Ikkaku said, helping me up. "You leave yourself open to much." He then showed me the proper ways to block an attack. We practiced my defense more than my offence. After a while, he had me attack him again. I was just about to strike Ikkaku, but I tripped and fell on my face. I sat up in total pain and felt my forehead. I was bleeding.

"Ow, that sucked." I said. Ikkaku knelt down beside me and put some medicine, he got from his zonpakuto, over my wound.

"Your stance is another thing we need to work on." He said. "So this kind of thing doesn't happen again." I touched my forehead again. My bleeding had stopped.

"Thanks." I said as I started to get back up. Ikkaku stood behind me. He held my hands over my sword and gently kicked my feet shoulder width apart, so I was in a better offensive position. I was blushing and I was nervous on how Ikkaku held me. I think I was starting to feel something for him. I shook the thought and focused on training.

We practiced till dark. I felt like my arms were about to fall off. I followed Ikkaku to his room.

"Thank you for the training, Ikkaku." I said with as I did a small bow. He smiled and placed his hand on top of my head.

"You did well Hidenka. With a little more practice, you can take on a Hollow in no time." I lightly blushed.

"Same time tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure." Ikkaku replied with a small smile.

We practiced for about a week straight. I thought Ikkaku was going to work me to death. As for my combat class, my grade rose almost instantly. I was so happy. Soon, Ikkaku and I became fast friends, and we would battle each other every chance we got. I really like spending time with Ikkaku. I have been wondering if that 'like' feeling would grow into something more. I went to the cherry blossom field to look for a peaceful place to meditate. Just then, I saw a Hell Butterfly gracefully flutter toward me.

_Dear Hidenka,_

_It is very good to hear from you. I hope you do well in your classes. Everything here is just same old. Nothing much has changed since you left. Jinta is still picking on Ururu, Tessai is picking on Jinta and Yoruichi and I are keeping an eye on Ichigo. You remember Ichigo, right? Also, to answer your question, all the Soul Reapers are amazing fighters. I would suggest Kenpachi Zaracki, but with how he fights, he might kill you. I have to go now; Jinta just broke another window with a rock. Good luck and we miss you too._

_With love, Kisuke._


	3. Chapter 3

**(Some time later, after graduation).**

I'm so happy that I am finally a Soul Reaper, and best all; I am in squad 13, 3rd seat. Now I can fight alongside Rukia Kuchiki. I hope me and her become friends. She is amazing. After a while of walking around the Seireirei, I saw Hanataro running up to me. I could tell that he was running around everywhere to find me from the way he was panting.

"Hey Hanataro, what's up? Everything ok?"

"Yeah. I came to tell…you that there is going to be…a p-party tonight for all graduate Soul Reapers." He said as he was trying to catch his breath.

"Ok I'll be there. Thanks for telling me, Hanataro." I replied.

**(Later that day).**

The place was packed. I thought there was just going to be people from my graduating class. I didn't expect the whole academy to be here. The music was blaring and the lanterns were gently swaying in the breeze. I walked around for a while, trying to find a place that wasn't so loud and less crowded. I then decided to sit on top of Ikkaku's roof, so I could get a better view of the fireworks that Yachiru had set up.

"Hey there, Hidenka!" I turned my head and saw Rangiku. She was holding a glass that was filled with sake. I could tell that she was really drunk. "What are you doing here all by your lonesome?" She asked. I just shrugged.

"Oh, nothing."

"Great!" She then grabbed me by the arm. "Now you can hang out with me and the guys." I then protested.

"I don't know, I mean, I don't want to impose."

"Oh nonsense! We are just having our own little party and I don't want to be the only girl there." She dragged me over to the other side of the roof.

"Hey guys, lookie who I brought!" Rangiku said as she pushed me in front of her. I saw Renji, Yamichika, Ikkaku, Shuhei and Toshiro, but he was sitting away from the group.

"Hi Hidenka." Everyone said. I smiled and sat in between Renji and Ikkaku.

"Hey Shuhei fill me up, will ya?" Rangiku said as she staggered toward him.

"Sorry Lieutenant, I think you have already had enough for one night."

"Aw come one!" she begged. "Just one more. Please?"

"Ok, but this is the last one." Shuhei replied, and then he poured her another drink. I sat there awkwardly, thinking only of getting out. When Rangiku came over to me and gave me a glass filled to the rim with sake. I never had sake before so I decided to give it a shot. I took a small sip, it tasted sweet at first, but as I swallowed it, it started to feel like it was burning a little. The after taste was some-what bitter-sweet.

"So how does it feel to be a Soul Reaper?" Renji asked me.

"It's good, but to be honest I don't feel all that different." I answered.

"You get used to that feeling soon." Yamichika said as he took a drink of his sake. He then turned and looked at Toshiro. "Hey Captain, why won't you join us?"

"I don't drink, and I have to keep an eye on you all so you don't do anything stupid." Toshiro replied.

"Oh, you shouldn't bother with him Yamichika." Rangiku said with her arm around Yamichika's shoulder. "He just doesn't know how to have fun." Toshiro glared his eyes at Rangiku and then turned back around.

After a while of drinking and talking, I learned a lot about these guys that no one else had known before. Like, Renji admitted that he is still afraid of the dark. Rangiku had a dream that she confessed her love to Gin. Yamichika said he has a fear of going bald and looking like Ikkaku. Shuhei just laid there on his side, a bottle of sake in his hand, and kept giving me a flirty wink every now and again. I was a little creped out but I just ignored it. Ikkaku didn't say really say anything; he just sat there, drank, and laughed along to everyone's storied. He was working on getting drunk too.

A little while later, I was starting to be a little more than buzzed. I was almost as drunk as Rangiku, if that was even possible. I was wondering why Ikkaku was so quiet.

"Are you ok, Ikkaku? You haven't said anything all night." I asked, trying hard to slur my words around. Ikkaku didn't really say anything, but he stood up, grabbed my hand, and took me to the other side of the roof.

"Hidenka, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Ikkaku was silent for a moment. His facial expressions could tell that he was trying to find the right words to say.

"Hidenka, I like you a lot. And I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" at this point, I wasn't so sure if this was really Ikkaku or the sake talking, but I didn't care. I was fully overjoyed that he likes me as much as I like him. I then gave Ikkaku a loving hug.

"I will." I replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**(WARNING: Near the end of this chapter there is an explicit section. Just telling ya now).**

We walked back to everyone and it was like they didn't notice that we had left. They did notice that Ikkaku and I were holding hands. I could tell right away that Rangiku was happy for us. She had Shuhei go get more bottles of sake to celebrate. Even when a couple start going out, Rangiku needs an excuse to get drunk. When Shuhei came back with the drinks, everyone got wasted almost immediately, including me. Rangiku and Renji even go Toshiro so drunk, that he passed out. Yamichika even fell off the roof. Shuhei convinced Renji and Rangiku to draw on Toshiro's face. All me and Ikkaku did was lay down next to each other and looked up at the stars.

When all of a sudden, a certain pink haired Lieutenant hopped onto the roof and looked over me.

"Hi Yachiru." I said.

"Hi-i-i!" she replied in that cutesy little voice of hers. "I just wanted to let you know, that Kenny is going to light the fireworks." She then leaped off the roof. After a while, we started seeing shades of blue, red, yellow, and green spread all around in different patterns and shapes. It was truly beautiful. I then felt Ikkaku's hand grasp mine. I looked into Ikkaku's soft eyes and smiled. He leaned in close to me and gently kissed me. I was totally caught off guard. His lips tasted so sweet. I held him close, and continued to kiss him. I didn't want to stop. Ikkaku then rolled on top of me and started to kiss my neck. I just laid there and softly sighed.

"I love you, Ikkaku." I said.

"I love you too, Hidenka." He replied. Ikkaku then stood up, picked me up bridal style, and hopped off the roof and took me to his room. Ikkaku laid me on his bed and lay next to me. We made out and I could feel his hand run up and down my body. I could then feel him grope me. It felt weird, but since I was drunk I didn't really care. Ikkaku got on top of me and opened m robe. I was blushing worse than I ever had before.

I felt Ikkaku's hand trail down my body as he was kissing me. I slid my tongue into his mouth to meet with his tongue. I had my hands around his neck, I pulled him close, and I started to bite his neck. I could hear him sigh. Ikkaku's hand reached the brim of my pants; I let out a small moan. His hand stopped for a second. Then he moved it into my pants. His hand was warm and soft. Every second of this was wonderful. I didn't want it to end. Ikkaku started to gently rub my clit. I gripped his hand and moaned louder.

"I-Ikkaku." He stopped rubbing my clit and then slowly put one of his fingers inside of me. I gasped in how good it felt. He moved his finger in and out of me. I was moaning and breathing so heavily that I thought I was going to run out of breath. I pulled him close to me and moaned into his kisses. Ikkaku stopped and took his hand out of my pants. He pulled down his pants and I saw his fully erect cock. I could tell where this was going

"Ikkaku, be gentle. It's my first time." I said.

"Anything for my love." He replied as he was sliding my pants off of me. I could feel his member slowly enter me. I moaned a little in pain.

"I-Ikkaku. It hurts." I cried.

"Don't worry." Ikkaku said. "The pain will pass soon." He moved his hard dick in me a little more. I could still feel pain. He pulled out slowly and moved back inside again. I moaned more with pleasure. Ikkaku leaned over and kissed me. Ikkaku started thrusting faster and faster inside me. I was moaning so loud that they almost turned to screams.

"Ikkaku, please don't stop!" I moaned. After a while Ikkaku stopped and I could feel his warm cum spill into my dripping wet pussy. He pulled out and lay next to me. We were both panting after this exhilarating experience. I cuddled up next to Ikkaku and laid my head on his warm and soft chest. I looked into his eyes.

"I love you Ikkaku."

"I love you too, Hidenka."


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning with an excruciating migraine and a very sore pussy. I didn't want to get out of bed. I flinched as the sun light hit my face. I hid under the covers. I felt like I was gonna die.

"I am never drinking again." I muttered. I was almost asleep when I heard something that almost made me jump out of bed.

"RANGIKU!" I looked out of the window and saw Captain Hisugua running up to Rangiku and scolded her for drawing on his face last night. I felt sorry foe her.

Since I was fully wake now, I got dressed, grabbed my zonpakuto and headed outside to find Ikkaku. I found him talking to Yamichika. I snuck up behind him and gave him a hug.

"Hi baby." he turned around and gave me a strange look. "Is everything ok?" I asked.

"Hidenka, I need to talk to you. He took me by my wrist and pulled me far enough back that Yamichika couldn't overhear our conversation.

"Are you alright?" I asked again. Ikkaku was quiet for a while before he started to speak.

"I'm sorry." he finally said. I was a little confused.

"About what?" I asked.

"About last night." Ikkaku said.

"What do you mean?"

"Look, you are an awesome girl and a great fighter but I was really hammered last night, and I didn't mean the stuff that I said. And if I was thinking clearly, I would have never slept with you." I just stood there. His words hit me like someone had just slapped me in the face. I clenchend my fists as I started to cry.

"Hidenka, I truly am sorry." Ikkaku said, as he was about to lay one of his hands on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me." I said. "All this time I thought you truly loved me as much as I loved you. I…I never want to see you again!" and I ran away, my eyes stinging as I cried. I could literally feel my heart breaking. It was the most painful thing I have ever felt.

I hid inside one of the cherry blossom trees. I had my Hell Butterfly with me so I could send another message to Uncle Kisuke. I needed to talk to someone.

_Dear Uncle Kisuke,_

_I finally graduated to becoming a Soul Reaper and I've made many friends. And I even met a guy…but he's a complete dick and I wont talk to him. I'm not sure if I should let you in on the full details, but lets just say that sake was involved. I really hate myself, uncle. I wish you were here to cheer me up like you did on the day mommy and daddy died. I can't stop crying. I want to come home badly._

_-Hidenka._

My Hell Butterfly flew away and I hid my face as I cried into my hands.

"Hidenka, is that you?" I looked down and say Renji standing at the bottom of the tree.

"Nothing. I'm perfectly fine." I lied. Renji then jumped up and sat on the branch that I was on.

"If you were fine then you wouldn't be crying." he said as he wiped away my tears. "You can tell me what happened. I'm your friend, and I'm here for you." he was right, and I didn't really have a choice. I told him everything.

"That bastered, I'll kill him." Renji was about to leave but I held on his sleeve to stop him.

"Renji, don't. Its ok." I said quietly.

"No, it is not ok, Hidenka. He took the most valuable thing you will ever own, and he didn't even care about you like you did for him." that statement made me cry even more. Renji sat back down next to me and held me.

"I'm very sorry that this had happened to you." he said calmly.

"It's fine." I said, drying my eyes. "At least I have you to talk to."


	6. Chapter 6

**(A few days later).**

I stared to avoid Ikkaku as much as I could. Even if my friends started to talk about him I would walk away. Trying everything I could to forget that man, and that night. Everyone wondered what was up with me and him, but I just changed the subject. I either told the nothing happened or that I didn't know him. Everything went great when I saw Renji. He would always make me smile.

I was walking around, and thinking about stuff. I wasn't paying attention and I accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't see where-Kisuke?" I saw uncle Kisuke smile down at me.

"In the flesh." he replied and then gave me a big hug. "I got your message and I came over to see if you were alright."

"I am, for the most part." I said in a some-what depressed tone. I walked with Kisuke for a while in the cherry blossom fields and told him everything. It was kinda hard to do, but he was the only family that I had left. I needed someone. When I was done talking, Kisuke was silent for a moment.

"Well, I will saw this Hidenka, I am very disappointed in you." he said as he gave me a soft, but stern look.

"I figured you would be." I replied.

"I'm not mad at you or anything Hidenka. I just want you to make better choices from now on." he said in a calm and cool voice.

"Ok, but what should I do about my predicament with Renji?" I asked.

"Hm… I would suggest that you don't rush into anything. Just stay friends till you know what you want." he answered.

"Ok, thanks uncle." I replied.

"Besides, I can relate to you. I did some stupid stuff when I was your age." Kisuke said with a small laugh.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Huh, where to begin? Well, I remember I used to do a lot of stuff with Yourich-" he then stopped himself. "I don't think you want to hear that." he added. I started to laugh. I had a feeling he did much worse stuff when he was younger. I gave Kisuke another hug.

"Thanks for the advice, uncle." I said sweetly.

"No problem kiddo." I then saw him take something out of his pocket. "Here, this is for you." he handed me a black choker necklace, that almost looked like a dog collar, with a golden round locket attached to it.

"It's beautiful." I said.

"Open it." Kisuke told me. I opened the locket and inside I saw a picture of my mom and dad. I felt my eyes start to tear up. I put the locket to my heart.

"I mss them so much." I cried as Kisuke held me.

"Just remember." he said, "If I'm not available, they are always here for you." and he pointed to the locket.

I was 10 years old when my parents left to go fight Grand Fisher. I was worried when they didn't come back. I was all alone in our house in the world of the living. I would cry every night and praying for their safety. A few days after they left, uncle Kisuke came over and took me to his shop. He told me what happened. I felt like I wouldn't stop crying. One day, I swore that I would not rest until Grand Fisher was gone for good. As I got older, day and night, I would study all about Hollows and Soul Reapers. That's why I had Kisuke enroll me into the academy, so when I was good enough, I would avenge my parent's death and have the pleasure of killing Grand Fisher myself.


	7. Chapter 7

Renji and I were sitting in his room talking and eating rice balls he had made. We talked a lot to get to know each other better. It was going good until a pretty tender subject came up.

"So, what made you want to become a Soul Reaper?" he asked me. I was silent for a moment before I spoke. I then told him about my parents and how I wanted to avenge them.

"I'm sorry that happened." Renji replied with almost a depressed tone.

"It's fine." I said while holding my locket. "I just know that they are always with me." Renji reached for me locket, opened it, and smiled.

"You look just like your mother." he whispered sweetly. I blushed.

"What about you?" I asked, "Why did you become a Soul Reaper?"

"Oh, me and a friend promised to go in the academy together." he replied.

"That's cool." I said. There was an awkward silence between us for a while.

"Hey, again I'm sorry for what happened with you and Ikkaku." Renji said.

"It's ok, I'm over it." I replied, "I stopped talking to him anyway. He's a total dick."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah." I answered, "I'm not even sure what I saw in-" I was interrupted as Renji kissed me softly but passionately on the lips. "-him." I finished. I was took completely off guard.

"Renji, why did you do that?" I asked.

"Because I like you, Hidenka." he said, "And I'm sober, so you know I'm not making it up." even thought he said that, I didn't know what to think. I mean I did like Renji too, but it was pretty sudden and I didn't know if I was ready to be with another guy.

"I got to go." I said, and I bolted out the door. I heard Renji call after me.

"Hidenka, wait!" I looked back and I saw Renji following me. I tried thinking of a way to lose him, so I jumped up on top of a roof and leapt to the one across from it. I stopped to catch my breath. I then felt someone turn me around. It was Renji.

"Look Hidenka, I know that I shouldn't have kissed you, but I couldn't help it." he explained.

"Well you should learn to control your urges." I said loosening myself from his grasp. Turning my back to him, I heard him sigh but nothing else happened.

"Hiden…"

"No Renji, just giv…give me some time to think." Tears began to brim. I sat down, my face hidden in my hands. "I don't know what to do Renji?" I cried. I ran away, and quickly lost Renji, when I hid inside the squad 13 barrack. I stood against the door, and slid down to the ground. I sat there for what seemed like hours, not saying a word and not moving an inch. I then stood up and walked to my room, and plopped onto my bed, thinking of what I should do. As I was thinking and tossing and turning in my bed, uncle Kisuke's words were playing over and over in my head.

"What am I going to do?" I said as I lay on my side and hugged my Chappy the Rabbit plushy. I didn't want to do anything, so I just slept.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hidenka! Hidenka wake up!" I woke up to Rukia shaking me awake. "Come on, you over slept. Get out of bed."

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We have to go fight a Hollow." Rukia replied. I tied my zonpakuto to my belt and followed Rukia to the Senkaimon, Shuhei, Ukitake, Toshiro, and Renji accompanied us. I was so nervous that I was shaking. Shuhei then comforted me.

"Don't worry. I was scared my first time too. I won't let anything happen to you." I smiled.

"Thanks."

We walked through the gate and we were in Karaura Town. It was the middle of the night and pitch black.

"Where is it?" I asked Rukia.

"I don't know." She replied. "But it could be anywhere so keep on your guard." It was dead silent I was starting to think that the Hollow ran away, until I heard Ukitake yell,

"Look out!" we all scattered as the Hollow did a belly flop and made a big crater in the ground. I was coughing almost uncontrollably as the dirt and debris entered my lungs.

"Mm, I smell some tasty Soul Reapers." I heard the Hollow say in a low voice. As the dust cleared, I got a better look at the Hollow and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Grand Fisher. A sudden wave of rage came over me. My time for revenge had come at last. I gripped my katana so hard that my hands felt like they were going to go numb. I charged toward Grand Fisher and gave him everything I got.

"Hidenka, don't! He's too strong for you!" Toshiro yelled, but I didn't listen. As I was fighting, I remembered everything Ikkaku taught me. I finally cut his leg so deep that he started to spew blood. Grand Fisher's screams sent shivers down my spine. I then heard him start to chuckle a little bit.

"You're a feisty Soul Reaper." Grand Fisher said. "You remind me of another Soul Reaper that I killed several years ago. You look like her too."

"I know." I replied and I charged at him, striking his belly. "And that Soul Reaper happened to be my mother, and you will pay for killing her and my father!" I ran out from under him and he hit me in the back, cutting me deep. I then crashed to the ground. Shuhei came running to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I said as I staggered to my feet. I saw everyone else attacking Grand Fisher. "Split and scream. Futago Ryuu!" my zonpakuto split and I charged toward Grand Fisher one more time. I leaped up in the air, and slashed his mask, with two lines making an X in between his eyes. I had finally done it. My parents can now rest peacefully. I was so exhausted. I dropped my sword and fell to the ground. My breathing was slow and shallow. My vision was blurry. I could hardly even speak. I saw Renji looking over me. He picked me up and he softly spoke to me.

"Hold on Hidenka. You're going to be alright." Everything then went black.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up and I could hardly move. My back was throbbing in pain from where Grand Fisher had hit me.

"Hidenka." I looked over and I saw Hanataro. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"A little better." I replied. "How deep did he cut me?"

"Not as deep as we thought. It was pretty shallow, but you did lose a lot blood." He answered. Hanataro then began to change my bandage and gave me some pills to help make the pain go away.

"Thanks buddy." I said as he helped me sit up in the bed.

"Don't mention it, ok. I don't usually do this, but since all the members in squad 4 are busy, I'm here."

"How is everyone else?" I asked. "Is Rukia and everyone ok?"

"Yes they are perfectly fine, only a few cuts here and there. Nothing serious. Although I should tell you something about Renji." I had a bad feeling in my gut.

"Is he ok?" I asked.

"Yes, but he has been asking me if you were awake every few minutes." Just then the door flew open and Renji had a worried look on his face.

"Hanataro is she awake yet?" he asked.

"Right on cue." Hanataro whispered to me, I giggled. He then turned to face Renji. "Yes she is." I smiled and waved to him. Renji let out a sigh of relief and he practically ran over to me and hugged me very tightly. I let out a moan in pain.

"Renji, let go." I said. He backed off from the hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so happy to see you." I smiled sweetly to him.

"Thanks." I said.

"Knock knock." I looked passed Renji and I saw Captain Unohana came into the room to check on me. "How are you doing?" she asked.

"Great." I answered. I stood up off the bed to prove it to her, but as I tried to walk I felt a surge of pain go through my body. It was so bad that I fell to the floor, but before my body made contact, Hanataro and Renji caught me just in time. They helped me back on to the bed.

"Nice try." Unohana said. "You should stay here for a few days until your fully healed."

"Alright." I replied.

I was bored out of my mind as I lay in my bed. I was also thinking about Renji. For some reason, he never left my mind. I couldn't think of anything else. I was also thinking about when he kissed me. His lips were so soft; I didn't want that kiss to end. It did seem sudden for him to do that, but I really liked it. Renji was caring and very sweet.

I was just about to fall asleep but I heard the door slowly open. Renji was coming in with two Bento Boxes.

"I thought you might be hungry." Renji said as he sat next to me.

"Yeah, I'm starving." I replied, sitting up and he handed me a Bento Box. After a while of eating and suffering through an awkward silence, Renji started to talk.

"Hey, things aren't going to be weird between us, because of what I did, right?" he asked. I thought about it for a few seconds before I answered.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Don't worry."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Do you want me to prove it?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Come closer to me." Renji scooted over. "Closer." I said. His face was about two inches away from mine.

"Now close your eyes." I whispered. He eyes gently shut; I leaned in closer and softly kissed his lips.

"That enough proof for you?" I asked. All Renji did was nod. He then smiled and looked deeply into my eyes.

"You know, every time I look into your eyes, I always see a little sparkle." He whispered sweetly. I blushed. No guy has ever been so sweet to me in my life.


	10. Chapter 10

I was up and about after a few days, and I had never felt better. Also during that time, me and Renji started seeing each other. It has been amazing and my girlfriends have been happy for me. Although the thing Renji has been doing lately is that he has been a little clingy. When I wasn't with him, he would look for me and follow me like a lost puppy. I don't know what I should do about it. I mean, I like having a boyfriend, but I don't know much I can take. He is practically smothering me.

I went to Rangiku's for help. With how she acts, I figure she knows what to do if she were in my shoes. I was just about to knock on the door to her room but I heard giggling from inside. I then knocked.

"Rangiku, you in there?" I asked. I then heard noises like people bumping into stuff and people talking. I knocked again. "Hello?" the door opened and Rangiku stood there, her hair a mess, her breath reeked of sake, and she had a sheet wrapped around her body.

"Hi Hidenka, what's up?" she asked.

"Um…have I come at a bad time?" I replied.

"Oh no, I was just, uh…cleaning."

"Right…can I come in anyway?" I asked.

"Sure. Is everything ok?" she asked as I walked in and she shut the door behind me.

"Well, more or less." I said. Rangiku searched her room for clothes.

"Well, don't stay silent. Tell Auntie Rangiku what's on your mind." I sat down on her couch.

"Have you ever been with a guy who wouldn't leave you alone?" I asked. Rangiku thought for a moment.

"Maybe one or two, why?"

"Well, its that, Renji is starting to act like that, and I don't know what to do about it."

"My advice would be; talk to him about it, and if that doesn't work, then dump him." she replied as she put her robe back on.

"I was thinking about that, but I just don't know how to word everything right." I replied. "I really like him but I don't wanna-"

BAM!

"Ow, son of a…" I heard some one say, but it wasn't Rangiku.

"What the hell was that?" I asked as I looked around.

"Uh, rats?" Rangiku replied.

"That didn't sound like a rat." I said. I looked over the back of her couch. I saw Izuru, rubbing the top of his head. I'm guessing he hit the wall by accident. He was wearing nothing but boxers.

"Izuru? What the- I don't even want to know." Rangiku chuckled nervously. She then turned to face him.

"Honey, I think your robe is in my bedroom."

"Thanks." Izuru replied, and left to get dressed.

"When did you two start dating?" I asked.

"We aren't really dating, more like friends with benefits." she giggled. "Now, aside from all that, what where you saying?" she said changing the conversation.

"I don't want to hurt Renji if I talk to him and he takes it the wrong way." I said.

"Might I interject for a moment?" Izuru asked as he walked out of Rangiku's bedroom. "I have known Renji for a long time, if you two just talk, I'm sure he will understand."

"And if not, I'll take you to go boy hunting." Rangiku joked. I giggled a little bit.

"Well thanks for the advice guys." I said, and I left. As I shut Rangiku's door behind me, I turned to go to my room, but I bumped into Renji as I turned.

"Hi Renji." I said. "Um, I need to talk to you."

"What's wrong?" he asked. This was really hard for me to do. Renji was a great guy and I didn't want to see him sad, but I had to do it.

"Listen Renji, I really like you, but I don't think this is working out. I just wanna stay friends." Renji didn't say anything. He did have a look on his face, like he wanted to cry, but his face just seemed stern and neutral.

"Renji." I said. "I'm sorry." I was just about to walk away, but Renji stopped me.

"Hidenka, please, can you just think this through?" his eyes started to look glassy. "I don't want to lose you."

"No Renji, I'm sorry." I replied and I left. As I was walking away, I heard Renji crying. I felt horrible for what I did. I just figured it was right for the both of us, but did I do the right thing? I could feel my eyes start to feel watery. I ran to my room.

Without looking back, I opened my door and slammed it shut when I got in. The tears started to flow now and my heart felt cold…just like ice. I crawled into bed, and pulled the blanket over my head. I was crying so hard that I thought I would never get to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**(Sometime later).**

I was still depressed after the break up. It was like with Ikkaku all over again. Renji and I hardly talked anymore and I was mostly shut in my room unless I had a Hollow to fight. I hardly ate anything either. I took my necklace off and looked at my mom and dad.

"I need you guys." I whispered. "I need help." a small tear dropped onto the picture of my mom. I wiped it away and closed the locket. I sat my necklace on my bedside table and walked out of my room. The hallway was quiet. The only sounds I heard was my shoes tapping the ground.

I passed by the case where they kept the Hell Butterflies. The glass was reflective. I saw how red my eyes have gotten from crying so much. The whites of my eyes had turned as red as rubies. I continued down the hall. I wasn't paying attention at all, when suddenly someone put their hand on my shoulder, I turned my head around and I saw Captain Soskue Aizen. I haven't talked to Aizen all that much but I was already intimidated by him. He just looked incredibly handsome. I was speechless for a moment, I then managed to let a sentence come out.

"Good day, Captain Aizen." I said as I turned to face him, and bowed.

"And good day to you, Miss Urahara." he replied. His voice was soothing, almost hypnotic. I felt my face go warm. Was I blushing over a man I never really met?

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Aizen asked, looking away.

"Huh?" I replied, not paying attention.

"The butterflies." Aizen answered and he pointed to the window.

"Oh, yes they are." I said nervously.

"So graceful and delicate." Aizen said. "Sometimes I could watch them all day."

"Um, captain, wasn't there something you wanted?" I asked, trying to lure the conversation away from the butterflies.

"Oh, yes." Aizen chuckled. "My apologizes, sometimes I lose my train of thought." he then cleared his throat. "Well, I've come to invite you to have tea with me later tonight. I have admired you from afar and I would like to have the opportunity to get to know you." I thought over his proposal, and I accepted. He seems harmless enough.

"Meet me at my home at 8:00." Aizen said.

"Ok. I'll be there." I replied with a smile.

"Splendid." Aizen said, he then took my hand and softly kissed it. "I'll be looking forward to it." he gave me a sexy, almost devilish, grin and then left down the hall. I started to walk the opposite way.

"Wow." I whispered dreamily to myself.


	12. Chapter 12

**(Later that night).**

I left my room around 7:50 and walked over to Aizen's. I opened the door to the squad 13 barrack and I saw Rukia standing in my way. Her arms were folded and she had almost a pissed off look on her face.

"And where do you think your going." she said. Was it against the Soul Reaper code to have tea with a Captain or something?

"Nowhere." I replied, I tried to walk around her but she blocked my way again.

"Your lying, tell me." she said.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" I asked getting very annoyed.

"I saw you in the hallway with Aizen today." she replied.

"So?" I asked.

"I have heard some weird things bout him, Hidenka." she said, her tone now changed from strict to caring. "I don't want to see you get hurt." I walked passed her, she stayed where she was ad let me through.

"Those are just rumors, Rukia. They aren't true. If I have to, I'll keep an eye on him."

I reached Aizen's place. I was about to knock until I noticed a note taped to his door with my name on it.

_Hidenka, meet me in the cherry blossom field. I have chosen to have our little date there. Sorry for the late notice._

_-Captain Aizen._

I smiled a little bit. That sounds really romantic. I got to the field, but I didn't see Aizen.

"Captain? Are you here?" I called out. I then heard a strange noise and turned around. It almost looked like there was a rip in the atmosphere. I then saw Aizen.

"Oh, there you are, Hidenka." I walked over and sat across from Aizen. "I set up this shield so no one would disturb us." he said softly. The scene was very beautiful. There was a big soft pillows. There were candles in the center along with the tea set. Aizen and I talked for what seemed like hours. He was very friendly and sweet. He was complementing me on almost everything. I thought I wouldn't stop blushing, and all I could do was say "thank you." He looked down a bit, then lifted his eyes towards mine.

"How is your tea, my sweet?" he asked softly. "I trust it's to your liking."

"Yes, it is very good." I replied, taking some more sips.

"good, I'm glad you…" suddenly Aizen's voice started to sound a little distorted. I felt really dizzy and nauseas. A splitting headache started to form. I gripped my head. My head felt like it was about to burst open. I tired to speak.

"I…I…" nothing else would come out of my mouth. I fell on my back, my world about to go black again. The last thing I saw was Aizen's devil-like smile.

I came to about a few minutes later (I assume) to find myself laying on my back and my arms tied to a post and my legs were spread apart and tied down. I was still groggy as I was waking up, hoping to come out of a bad dream. I then saw Aizen standing in front of me. His robe was off but he kept his pants on. He then looked down at me.

"Oh, your awake already? I guess the drug wasn't as strong as I thought."

"A-Aizen." I whispered, my voice was faint. I slowly started to get the strength to move, but the drugs were still in affect. Aizen moved closer to me. I screamed at the top of my lungs, he only smiled.

"You can try and scream all you want, my beautiful Hidenka." he sad as he softly brushed his hand on my cheek. "with this shield up, no one will be able to hear us." I was helpless. I prayed to have someone save me, but no one came. Aizen leaned down and softly kissed my neck. He then moved lower to my collar bone, then to the top of my breasts. He slowly untied my robe. He got down lower and started to bite and lick my chest. My body tried to resist but my mouth gave itself away. I moaned loudly. Aizen chuckled evilly and flashed me his devilish smile. He then pushed my pants and my panties off of me. I shut my eyes tight, fearing for the worst. I felt Aizen enter me hard. I screamed, tears streaming down my face. It hurt badly, it felt like I was going to split in two. Each thrust was deep and hard.

"A-Aizen, please stop!" I cried. He stopped for a minute, his dick still inside me.

"Why?" he asked. "From the way you moaned earlier, I figured you liked it." he thrust inside me one more time. I moaned in pain. Aizen took it in a different way.

"See? That tells me you like _this_ even more." he whispered, almost seductively.

"N-No." I replied, but Aizen didn't listen. He kept thrusting harder and deeper into me. No matter how much I begged he wouldn't stop. I then felt Aizen's cum shoot inside me. I felt so dirty. Aizen then untied my legs and arms. I could barely move since the drugs in me were still at work.

"Wha-?" I could still hardly speak.

"Since I am, somewhat of a merciful man, I will let you go. I've had my fun." I gathered up of the strength I had and ran as fast as I could into the dark, cold field. I heard the rumbling of thunder and I felt rain start to fall on me. I couldn't go on any further and I fell to the ground. As I laid on the mud, I was crying my eyes out, trying not to fall unconscious again, but I couldn't. I woke up, at random spots. I heard someone's voice, and then it went from cold and wet, to warm and dry. I didn't want to wake up, not after what happened.

"Hey, Hiden…" someone said. I couldn't hear the last of the sentence. It was ok, because I don't want to hear either. I pretty much just want to…die.

"Hidenka!" I heard the voice say again. It sounded familiar, but I wasn't sure of who it was. I looked to the direction the voice came from and I tried to focus on who it was. It took me a while, but I finally saw my hero.

"Shu-Shuhei?" I asked hoarsely. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Hidenka, its me." he replied, moving some hair out of my face. "Who did this to you?" Shuhei almost had tears in his eyes from how worried he sounded. I couldn't stay conscious for long, but I managed to say two words.

"Soskue…Aizen.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up in the squad 4 barrack, in the same bed I was in last time. Captain Unahara and Shuhei were looking over me. Unahara placed a damp wash cloth on my forehead. The drugs were wearing off. I could move more and speak clearly.

"Where is he?" I asked as I took the wash cloth off and got out of bed.

"Who?" Unahara asked. I gently pushed her aside and headed toward the door.

"Aizen." I replied. I didn't get far away from them until the remaining drugs made my legs go out. I landed on the hard floor with a thud.

"Hidenka!" Shuhei ran to me, picked me up, and placed me back on the bed.

"You have to get your strength back." Unahara said.

"But…A-Aiz-" Shuhei stopped me.

"Don't worry Hidenka, he's gone. Aizen won't harm you anymore."

"Where is he?" I asked.

"We don't know. Some of the others and I tried looking for him, but he ran off somewhere. But if he is smart, he won't be coming back." A small smile formed on my face.

"You need to rest Hidenka." Unahara said. "Come Shuhei. Let her sleep." Shuhei looked at me and then back to Unahara.

"With all due respect Captain, I'll stay a little longer." Without another word, Unahara just nodded and left. Shuhei sat by my bed. I was seconds away from sleeping again. Before I did, I felt Shuhei gently kiss my forehead, and felt his hand slip into mine.

I never saw Aizen after that night, and I'm glad that I didn't. I was feeling a lot better as the drugs left my system. Unahara wanted me to stay in bed for one more day, just to be sure. I heard the door open. I was hoping it was Shuhei coming back from fighting a Hollow. Instead I saw Rukia.

"How are you?" Rukia asked as she was standing over my bed. I wasn't sure how to respond. I could feel my eyes getting watery.

"I should have listened to you, Rukia." A few tears rolled down my cheeks. Rukia sat down beside me and hugged me.

"Don't cry, Hidenka." She whispered. "I'm just happy that your safe now." She broke the hug and smiled at me.

"Just be careful from now on, ok?"

"I will." I replied. Rukia and I shared one last hug and she left to let me rest.

**(The next day). **

As I left the squad 4 barrack, I decided to walk around the Seireitei for a while. I started to feel my energy come back to me. I had so much unused energy, that I was jumping from rooftop to rooftop and practicing my flash step. My energy soon ran out and I laid on top of a roof to rest. After a while, I faintly heard a few people saying my name several times. I leaned over the edge of the roof top and I saw Momo, Nemu, and Nanao talking to each other.

"I don't think Hidenka would do that, Nanao." Momo said quietly. "She is too good of a person to do that."

"I agree." Nemu added.

"Whatever." Nanao retorted. "she is a slut and she knows it." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Why was Nanao saying all this?

"All she does is go around and fuck every guy she sees." Nanao added.

"But I din't think it counts for what happened with her and Aizen." Nemu said.

"No way, from what I heard, she lied about the rape thing. She said it just to get attention."

"Well, you shouldn't believe everything you hear." Momo said.

"It sounded true to me." Nanao replied. I couldn't take much more of this. I jumped from the roof and landed right in front of Nanao.

"How about you stop talking shit, and get your facts right." I said, very pissed off. "I only slept, willingly, with one guy here." I informed, then I walked off. Nanao then called after me.

"I don't care. In my eyes, your still a whore." That did it. I took my sword out and flash stepped to Nanao, but she was so fast, that she blocked my attack. I kept hitting her with all that I had, but she ended up cutting my arm. I was about to hit her once more, but Captain Shunsui Kyoraku stopped us. He held Nanao back and I saw Momo and Nemu run off.

"You are such a bitch!" Nanao yelled at me. Shunsui looked at me. He didn't say anything, but he gave me a nod that implied that I can go. I gripped my wounded arm and ran off to my room.

I sat on my bed and used a healing technique that Hanataro taught me. My arm healed up within seconds. I just hope that no one else sees me the way that Nanao dose.

**(A few days later).**

I woke up with an odd feeling in my stomach. I figured I was just hungry. I left to go find some food, but as I was walking I bropped to the floor and threw up right in front of my bedroom door.

"_What the hell?_" I thought. I ran to get a mop and cleaned up my mess.

"_What's wrong with me? Those drugs Aizen slipped me can't be in me still, can they?_" as I was cleaning, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, as if someone had hit me. I dropped the mop and held my stomach. I had no clue what was happening. So I rushed to see Unahara.

She ran lots of tests on me to figure out what was wrong. Unahara came to me with the final results. She had an almost worried look on her face as she approached me.

"What is it, Captian?" I asked, worried that I was going to die.

"Hidenka…" the suspence was terrible. "You're pregnant."

"_Pregnant?_" I felt my heart stop for a moment. Unahara then added, "And…It's Aizen's."

"WHAT?" I yelled, moving my hands down to my stomach. Nothing moved, but somehow I could feel it in there.

"Ho-how to I get it out of me?" I practically yelled, going insane. Unahara looked at me puzzled.

"Are you sure you want to do that? This is another living being we're talking about Hidenka." She was right. I didn't know wht to do.

"But if you're sure…" Unahara went to a cabinet and grabbed a bottle of white pills. She handed me two, "you can take these. They will terminate your pregnancy." I just staried at the two small round pills that laid in the palm of my hand. It was a hard choise. Keep the baby or not? Even if it was the child of someone purly evil, I have always wanted a baby. I then made my decision. I gave the pills back to Unahara.

"I'm going to keep it." I said softly, and rubbing my stomach as I looked down and smiled a tiny bit.

"Ok." Unahara replied. "but if you change your mind, you know where to find me."

I left Unahara's and looked for some place to relax and think. I spotted Shuhei, so I did what came naturally, and ran up to him. (We have been seeing each other before I found out I was expecting).

"Hey Shuhei."

"Hi…"

"I'm so happy that oyu came.." I smiled, but his face was uder seriousness.

"I'm breaking up with you Hidenka."

"..What?"

"You're having an abomanation, and I over-heard you saying you want to keep it." I had never seen Shuhei this nad before.

"Shuhei, why are you so angry about this?" I asked. He didn't say anything for a while. He then walked away from me. I caught up to him and I held onto his arm.

"Shuhei, please don't abandon me like this." I was choking back on my tears. He pulled his arm from my grasp. The scoul on his face scared me.

"I will tell you this Hidenka, if that baby were mine, the I would stay." Shuhei then stormed off, not even looking back. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I was speechless. I wasn't sure what to do. So I just sat on the floor and cried.


	14. Chapter 14

I next morning I woke up, feeling lonely and I wanted someone to talk to, and I had the perfect person in mine. I left my room and looked for Renji. I just hope he wasn't still sore about what happened between us.

I knocked on his door but no one answered.

"Renji are you there?" I called. I knocked harder this time and his door slowly opened a little. I pushed it open and poked my head in and looked around.

"Hello?" I asked again. "Where are you Renji?" I was starting to worry. I went into his place and looked for him. All of the rooms were dark. I continued down the hall until I reached Renji's bedroom. I saw him sitting on the floor with his zonpakuto in his hands. He then raised his hands in the air with his swords blade facing his chest. I saw a small tear run down his cheek. I then heard him whisper.

"I can't live without her." I then saw him start to thrust his sword inside his chest.

"No!" I then ran to him and grabbed his sword by the blade. Not the best idea, but I had to stop him somehow. My hands hurt, but I still held on. I could see my blood drip off of the blade. Renji looked at me in disbelief.

"Hidenka…what are you doing?" he asked, he then looked at my hands. "Let go! Your cuts will get deeper!" but I wouldn't let go.

"No Renji." I started to cry. "I don't want you to do this to yourself. I don't want to lose you." I then moved my bloody hands and released the sword from his grasp and threw it across the room. Tears were streaming from my eyes at this point. I then threw myself to Renji and held him with all my might. My hands staining the back of his robe.

"I don't want to lose you." I said again, trying to stop my crying, but I couldn't. I didn't want to let go of Renji. I could feel Renji hold me tighter, then he loosened his grip and looked deep and lovingly into my eyes. He wiped away my tears, like he always did, and he gently caressed my face.

"I love you, Renji." I said. "I always have and I always will." I hugged him tightly again. "I was stupid for letting you go."

"You're not stupid Hidenka." Renji replied. I missed how he would talk to me when I'm in distress. He looked at me again, "You are the best girl I have ever known." A small smile came across my face.

"No Renji, I was stupid." I replied. "Because I didn't know what I had until it was gone." Renji then leaned in close to me and gave me the most passionate kiss I had ever been given. It was so powerful that I could feel my knees go weak and my whole body slightly shivered. He brought his hand up to the nape of my neck, and made the kiss deeper and more intense. We then fell to the floor, but as Renji was on top of me I pushed him off and put my arms over my stomach. Renji gave me a strange look.

"Hidenka, what's the matter with you?" he asked.

"I don't know if I should tell you, Renji." I replied. "You might freak out."


End file.
